


Malec One Shots by stupidnephlim  (Translation/ Übersetzung)

by MalecsPassion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecsPassion/pseuds/MalecsPassion
Summary: Ich übersetze einige One Shots, die von stupidnephlim auf Instagram veröffentlicht wurden!Da dies der erste Part einer Kooperation ist, findet ihr auf meiner Seite auch noch eine vollständige FF die bereits komplett übersetzt ist!Viel Spaß!!





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stupidnephlim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/gifts).
  * A translation of [One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/323346) by stupidnephlim. 



Sie lagen beide im Bett. Magnus hatte seinen Kopf auf Alec's nackter Brust, während dieser kleine Muster auf seinen Arm malte. Es war eine stressige Woche für die Beiden gewesen. Magnus beschäftigte sich mit der Unterwelt, die auseinander fiel und Alec versuchte seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als Kopf des Instituts wieder zu erlangen, währenddessen er sich um Izzy und ihre Drogensucht kümmerte. Aber langsam, langsam behoben sie die Dinge und es schien besser zu werden.

Alec bewegte seine Hand, um mit Magnus's sanfte schwarze Locken zu spielen. ‚,Magnus?'', wisperte Alec im Falle, dass sein Hexenmeister schon eingeschlafen war. Magnus summte antwortend, zeigend dafür, dass er noch nicht eingeschlafen war. ‚,Du-...Du hast mir noch nicht wirklich etwas darüber erzählt....darüber was passierte nachdem deine Mutter.....sich umgebracht hat.'' Alec verfluchte sich für sein Stottern, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie er seinen Freund über so ein sensibles Thema befragen sollte und er wollte wirklich wissen was geschehen war. Magnus gefror und er öffnete seine Augen, um die goldenen Katzenaugen zu enthüllen, die Alec angefangen hatte zu lieben. Den Blick auf Magnus's Ausdruck gerichtet, versuchte Alec das Gesagte zurück zunehmen. ‚,Es ist okay, du musst es nicht erzählen! Ich....ich war einfach neugierig.''

Magnus lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln und küsste sanft Alec's Brust. ,,Es ist okay, Alexander. Ich will es dir erzählen.'' Alec drückte Magnus's Schulter ermutigend. ,,Sie war wunderschön, gütig und jeder liebte sie. Ich liebte es, wenn sie mich ins Bett brachte und mich in den Schlaf sang. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich sie umklammert und ihren Duft eingeatmet habe, jede Nacht.'' Magnus machte eine Pause und schaute zu Alec hinauf, der pure Liebe in seinem Gesicht zeigte. ,,Sie hört sich toll an.'', wisperte Alec , Magnus Haar erneut streichelnd. Magnus nickte: ,,Ja, sie war....toll.'' Seine Stimme brach beim letzten Wort und er vergrub sich in Alec's Nacken. ,, Ich erinnere mich an die letzte normale Nacht mit ihr. Sie sagte zu mir, dass sie mich immer lieben wird....egal was kommen mag. Ich glaube sie hat nicht geahnt, dass ihre Worte sie in den Hintern beißen würden.'' Magnus kicherte humorlos. Alec drehte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn mit beiden Händen, um ihn still zu trösten. ‚, Am nächsten Morgen bin ich aufgewacht und ich erinnere mich daran heruntergegangen zu sein, um zu frühstücken. Ich hörte einen Teller, den meine Mutter in den Händen hielt, zu Boden fallen. Sie hat mich angeguckt mit so viel......Abscheu und Hass.'' ,,Deine Katzenaugen?'', fragte Alec. ,,Meine Katzenaugen.'' Magnus Stimme wackelte, als er sprach und er versuchte seine Tränen vor dem Fallen zu bewahren. ,, Magnus, du musst nicht weiterreden.'', sagte Alec, während er Magnus Kopf sanft anhob, so dass sich ihre Gesichter voreinander befanden. ,, Nein, dir will ich es erzählen. Dir, der es von allen Leuten am meisten verdient es zu wissen.'' Alec hatte einen schmerzlichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, aber er nickte.

‚, Ich habe ihren Namen gerufen und sie stand nur da, wie gefroren. Mein Vater,.....oder eher der Mann den ich meinen Vater genannt habe, hat das Geräusch gehört und kam herunter gerannt. Als ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen habe, da sah er mich an als wäre ich ein.....ein Monster. Ich habe sie beide gerufen, aber sie würden nicht antworten, also bin ich heraus gerannt und habe mich unter meinem Bett versteckt, weil sie mir Angst gemacht haben. Ich blieb dort für einige Stunden, bis ich meinen Vater schreien hörte. Ich bin die Treppe herunter gerannt und sah, dass meine Mutter sich....sich erhängt hatte. Mein Vater hielt ihren Körper, weinend und schreiend dass sie aufwachen soll.'' Alec streichelte Magnus Rücken mit kreisenden Bewegungen und wisperte immer wieder 'Es ist okay' oder 'Ich hab dich'. Magnus hatte nicht einmal bemerkt dass er weinte, aber als er es tat versuchte er alle Tränen weg zu wischen. Er war genervt von sich selbst, da er über etwas weinte, was so lange zurück lag. Alec aber stoppte ihn: ,, Es ist okay zu weinen.'' Und das war alles was Magnus brauchte, um seinen Emotionen freien Lauf zu lassen, die er in Bezug auf seine Eltern all die Jahre zurückgehalten hatte. Er weinte in Alec's Nacken, während dieser ihn fest an sich zog und ihm süße Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Magnus, um seine Geschichte fortzusetzen. ,, Nachdem mein Vater mich dort stehen gesehen hatte, kam er auf mich zu und schlug mir ins Gesicht. Es war so hart, dass ich fiel und meinen Kopf auf einem Stein blutig schlug. Er sagte mir, dass es alles meine Schuld sei, dass ich ein Erzeugnis des Teufels bin und nicht existieren sollte.'' Alec fühlte eine Woge Wut aufkommen, küsste Magnus Stirn und streichelte weiter seine süße, weiche Haut. ,, Er zog mich an meinen Haaren hoch und schleppte mich zum nahegelegenen Fluss. Ich erinnere mich daran, um Vergebung gebeten zu haben, obwohl ich nicht verstand, was ich falsch gemacht hatte. Ich hatte meine Augen noch immer nicht gesehen. Er hat meinen Kopf ins Wasser gedrückt und versucht....mich zu töten. Aber...Ich...ich habe ihn stattdessen umgebracht. Mit meiner Magie...Ich wollte es nicht! Es war einfach ein Reflex. Ich dachte 'Was habe ich nur getan', habe in meine Hände geschaut und als ich ins Wasser sah, um meine Spiegelung zu sehen, da habe ich zum ersten Mal meine Augen entdeckt.'' Magnus stoppte und suchte nach Hass und Ekel in Alec's Augen, aber er fand nichts außer Liebe, Schmerz und Sorgen. ,, Ich saß dort den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht, neben dem Körper meines Vaters, weinend, ihn bittend zurückzukommen. Bald haben mich die Stillen Brüder gefunden und mitgenommen. Sie haben mir alles erklärt, wer ich bin und über meine Magie und mein Hexenmeister-Zeichen, die Schattenwelt.'' Magnus atmete tief ein und langsam wieder aus. Es tat gut endlich alles zu erzählen.

Alec wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und er hatte gelernt, dass Taten lauter sprechen konnten als Worte. Somit vergrub er nur sein Gesicht in Magnus Brust und fing an zu weinen. Magnus spürte sein Herz, wie es sich mit Emotionen füllte, weil noch nie jemand für ihn geweint hatte. Er streichelt Alec's Haar. ,, Alec, weine nicht. Es ist lange her.'', sagte er und versuchte den Schattenjäger besser fühlen zu lassen. ‚, Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du durch all das gegangen bist und jetzt so.....fabelhaft bist.'', schluchzte Alec. ‚, Magnus, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du bist so stark! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer bei dir sein werde, solange du mich an deiner Seite haben willst! Ich gehe nirgendswo hin, ich liebe dich, alles von dir!'' Er küsste Magnus sanft unter seinen Augen. ‚,Du kannst bei mir du selbst sein. Ich will nicht, dass du deine Augen vor mir versteckst! Wenn wir zusammen sind, sind wir nur Magnus und Alec. Du bist mein Magnus, du bist Alles für mich.''

,, Alexander, du weißt nicht ansatzweise, wie sehr ich dich liebe! Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich verspreche dir, dass wann immer wir zusammen sind, du mein wahres Ich sehen wirst.'' Magnus beugte sich nach vorne und küsste Alec lange und leidenschaftlich, aber auch langsam und innig. Der Kuss leitete sie zum Liebe machen, denn sie beide brauchten die Liebe des jeweils anderen.


	2. 2.

Egal wie sehr sich Magnus über Alecs alte Pullover beschwerte, insgeheim liebte er es sie zu tragen. Sie waren einfach so sau gemütlich! Er liebte es sie zum Schlafen zu tragen, wenn Alec spät nach Hause kam. Er liebte es im Apartment herumzulaufen, während er sie trug. Er liebte es, wenn Alec extra klammerte wenn Magnus sie trug. Alec Pullover waren deutlich zu groß an ihm und Magnus liebte es.

,,Ich dachte du hasst meine Pullover?!", sagte Alec als er sanft Magnus Haar streichelte. Magnus hatte seinen Kopf auf Alecs Schoß. ,,Aber sie sind so gemütlich und sie riechen nach dir. Ich mag es mich in deinen Duft zu kuscheln.", erklärte Magnus, bei der lauten Aussprache des letzten Teils leicht rot werdend. Alec lächelte und lehnte sich herunter, um Magnus Stirn sanft zu küssen. ,,Ich liebe dich.", wisperte Alex sacht. ,,Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete Magnus.


	3. 3.

Seitdem Max eines Tages von der Schule gerannt kam, aufgeregt darüber dass er eine Rolle im Schul-Theaterstück bekommen hatte, warteten Magnus und Alec gespannt auf diesen Tag. Sie konnten nicht stolzer auf ihre kleine Blaubeere sein. Sie führten Rotkäppchen auf und Max war der Wolf! Magnus und Alec fuhren Max gemeinsam zur Schule und gingen dann zu den anderen Eltern, um sich mit ihnen zusammenzusetzen, während Max sein Kostüm anzog.

Bald war es Zeit, dass das Stück begann. Magnus hielt Alecs Hand und drückte diese einmal leicht. Sie beobachteten, wie das Mädchen mit der Rolle des Rotkäppchens ihre Szenen spielte und nicht viel später der Wolf aka Max seinen Auftritt hatte. Er sah absolut entzückend aus! Mit seiner großen Nase und den bedrohlichen geschminkten Augen sah er gleich noch süßer aus! Seine Eltern strahlten vor Stolz als Max seinen Text aufsagte. Magnus legte seinen Kopf auf Alecs Schulter. ,,Das ist unser Baby.'', wisperte Alec.

Am Ende des Theaterstücks waren die Beiden die lautesten und stolzesten Eltern, die für ihr Baby klatschten und jubelten.


	4. 4.

Der Geruch von Kaffee weckte Magnus und er griff instinktiv nach Alec. Als er Alecs harte Brust nicht spürte, öffnete Magnus seine Augen und sah, dass Alecs Seite des Betts leer war. Er seufzte und reckte sich auf dem enormen Bett, den Vorteil nehmend aus Alecs Abwesenheit. Magnus stand auf und nach dem Zähne putzen folgte er dem Geruch von Kaffee, der ihn als erstes geweckt hatte. Als er in Richtung Küche lief, hörte Magnus Stimmen bzw. Alecs Stimme.

,,...werde ihn fragen, wenn er aufgewacht ist.'', sagte Alec. Magnus bemerkte, dass er mit jemandem telefonierte. Magnus konnte sich nicht helfen und stand draußen vor der Küchentür, um zu hören was Alec sagte. ,,Izzy....was wenn er nein sagt?'' Alec hörte sich verletzlich und ängstlich an, als er dies seine Schwester fragte. Magnus war verwirrt dadurch, dass er nur eine einseitige Konversation hörte. Er wollte gerade etwas zu Alec sagen, als dieser bei der Antwort seiner Schwester anfing zu lächeln. ,,Ja...ich glaube du hast Recht...Ich meine...Magnus und Ich sind jetzt schon seit 3 Jahren zusammen.'' Magnus Augenbrauen zogen sich in die Höhe, als er realisierte, dass die Beiden über ihn sprachen. ,,Danke Izzy...ich rufe dich später an. Tschüss, ich hab dich lieb.'' Alec beendete den Anruf gerade als Magnus beschloss, dass er genug davon hatte im Flur zu stehen und die Küche betrat. 

Alec machte Pfannkuchen und der Kaffee brühte. Er sah Magnus die Küche betreten und lächelte: ,,Morgen!''. Er ging auf Magnus zu und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Magnus Neugierde wuchs mit jeder Sekunde. Worüber hatte Alec gesprochen? Die Frage klang in seinen Ohren wider. Er beschloss Alec nach dem Frühstück danach zu fragen. Sie setzten sich an ihren Esstisch und begannen zu essen. 

Alec beendete sein Frühstück als Erster und stand auf. Danach kniete er sich auf ein Knie hinunter und schaute zu Magnus auf. Dieser schaute mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck zu ihm hinunter. Dann holte Alec eine blaue Schachtel aus Samt heraus und Magnus Herz begann zu rasen. ,,Magnus Bane, ich liebe dich so sehr. Du hast mich die letzten Jahre so glücklich gemacht. Ich liebe es die kleinen, wunderschönen Momente mit dir zu verbringen und ich möchte es den Rest meines Lebens tun. .....Willst du mich heiraten?''. Alecs Augen strahlten voller Liebe, Glück und einem Hauch von Sorge. Magnus hielt die Hände vor sein Gesicht und Tränen liefen hinunter. Er war sprachlos, also nickte er nur hastig. ,,Ja...ja,...Ja, Alexander!'', wiederholte Magnus, als seine Stimmbänder wieder anfingen zu arbeiten. Alec stand auf und zog ihn in einen von Liebe gefüllten Kuss.

Nach Unterbrechen des Kusses, steckte Alec den Ring an Magnus Finger und drückte einen leichten Kuss auf diesen. 

,,Ich liebe dich.'', wisperte Alec. ,,Ich liebe dich auch.....immer.'', antwortete Magnus bevor er Alecs Lippen erneut küsste. Jetzt ergab die Konversation die Magnus mitangehört hatte, viel mehr Sinn.


	5. 5.

,,Ich habe gehört....Beziehung.....uhm....sind anstrengend.'', wisperte Alec, seine Stimme rau vom Küssen mit Magnus. ,,Ich mag's anstrengend.'', antwortete Magnus sanft. Alec lächelte auf den Hexenmeister hinunter, seine Augen mit Magnus Blick verschmolzen. ,,Möchtest du einen Film ansehen?'', fragte dieser. ,,Ja....das wäre...nett.'', wisperte Alec zurück. Er wusste nicht, warum sie flüsterten, denn es war niemand da außer ihnen, aber es fühlte sich so richtig an zu wispern. Es ließ sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Blase.

Sie setzten sich auf das Sofa und machten es sich gemütlich. Alec schaute schüchtern zu Magnus, fragend nach der Erlaubnis von dem Älteren geknuddelt zu werden. Dieser lachte nur und zog Alec in seine Arme. Alec legte seinen Kopf auf Magnus Brust, der einen sanften Kuss auf sein Haar platzierte. Sie schauten den Film, in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Warm, glücklich und sicher.


	6. 6.

-Magnus und Alec im Kino, wartend darauf ihre Tickets zu kaufen-

Alec: ,,Ich hasse es mit diesen Mundies zu warten.''

Magnus: ,,Geduld ist eine Tugend mein lieber Alexander. .....Alexander?''

Alec: *sich schon durch die Menge drückend* MOVE! I'M GAY!~

Magnus: ,,Ich war ein guter Lehrer.'' *lächelt innerlich*

\---------------------------------

~ Bewegt euch! Ich bin schwul!


	7. 7.

''Beim Engel, Magnus was ist passiert?! Du bist voller Blut! Wer hat dir das angetan? Sag es mir, damit ich diese Arschlöcher umbringen kann!!! Magnus, tut es weh?''. Alec griff nach Magnus Gesicht und untersuchte es. ''Alec, beruhige dich! Es ist nur..-''

,,Bleib ruhig? Baby, du bist mit Blut überzogen und hast Kratzspuren an deinem ganzen Körper. Wie kann ich da ruhig bleiben?!'', faselte Alec. ,,Warum heilst du dich nicht selbst,...komm leg dich hin, Magnus. Du musst in S..-''. Magnus brachte ihn mit der einzig vorhandenen Möglichkeiten zum Schweigen, mit einem Kuss. 

''Alexander, ich bin nicht verletzt. Das ist mein Kostüm.'' 

,,Kostüm?'', Alec war sehr verwirrt.

,,Ja. Das ist mein Halloween Kostüm.''

,,Halloween?''

,,Die Tradition der Mundies ist es sich zu verkleiden und wie ein beängstigendes Monster auszusehen.''

Dann plötzlich machte es 'klick' und Alec errötete vor Verlegenheit. ,,Du hättest es mir wenigstens sagen können.''

,,Ich hätte es dir erzählt, aber du hast mich nie sprechen lassen.'', erinnerte Magnus ihn. ,,Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.'', sagte Alec, lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste Magnus. Dieser lächelte nur in den Kuss hinein.


	8. 8.

Alec kehrte nach Hause zurück, um einen schlafenden, von Papieren und Zutaten für Tränke umhüllten Magnus, schlummernd auf dem Esstisch zu finden. Alec seufzte, es war das vierte Mal, dass er zu dem Apartment seines Freundes kam und ihn, über seiner Arbeit eingeschlafen, vorfand. 

Magnus arbeitete seit einiger Zeit härter und es nervte Alec, dass sein Freund dabei keine Rücksicht auf sich selbst nahm. Er rüttelte ihn sanft wach. ,,Magnus, wach auf.'', wisperte Alec. Magnus murmelte etwas und blinzelte die Augen wach. Er schaute zu Alec und lächelte. ,,Hey, wann bist du denn gekommen?'', fragte er noch halb im Land der Träume. Alec zog seine Jacke aus und platzierte sie auf dem Sofa. ,,Gerade eben. Magnus, du kannst dich nicht weiterhin so anstrengen. Du brauchst eine richtige Pause!'', sagte Alec.

,,Alec, ich muss das hier beenden. Es ist wirklich wichtig.'', antwortete Magnus, stand auf und ging einige Schritte auf Alec zu. Dieser seufzte: ,,Aber deine Gesundheit ist auch sehr wichtig.'' ,,Schau Alec, ich weiß du versuchst auf mich aufzupassen, aber du bist nicht der einzige mit einem Job. Ich bin der hohe Hexenmeister von Brooklyn, ich habe Verpflichtungen.'', sagte Magnus genervt zu Alec. Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen, dachte er. 

,, Ich weiß das! Und ich weiß das es Leute gibt, die zu dir aufsehen in Zeiten wo es nötig ist, aber ..-''. Alec konnte seinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, bevor er von Magnus unterbrochen wurde. ,,Nein. Alec, lass es einfach sein! Okay? ich brauche keinen Babysitter. Je eher ich damit fertig bin, desto schneller kann ich mit dem nächsten Klienten weitermachen."

Alecs Mimik zeigte Zeichen von Verletzung, die er versuchte zu verstecken. Magnus konnte nicht glauben, dass die Dinge so schnell eskalierten. ,,Aber Magnus..-'', versuchte es Alec erneut, wurde jedoch erneut von Magnus unterbrochen. ,,Was kümmert es dich überhaupt?" ,,WEIL ICH DICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL LIEBE!!", schrie Alec das erste Mal in dieser Nacht. Die Worte waren in Magnus Gehirn nicht registriert worden. ,,Gut, dass heißt aber nicht..-". Magnus stoppte abrupt, seinen Freund mit offenem Mund anstarrend. ,,Wa-as?", wisperte Magnus nicht sicher, ob er Alec richtig verstanden hatte. Alec trat näher und sagte leicht lächelnd: ,,Ich sorge mich, weil ich in dich verliebt bin, Magnus Bane." Magnus Mund ließ einen kleinen 'Oh'-Ton heraus. Er rannte auf Alec zu und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran. Ein Kuss, der für eine lange Zeit anhielt und nur aus Zähnen und Zungen bestand, die sich gegenseitig liebten.

Sie fuhren auseinander, um zu atmen. Magnus starrte in Alecs hinreißende blaue Augen. ,,Ich liebe dich auch." Er lehnte sich an ihn und küsste Alec erneut, dieses Mal sanfter und langsamer. Nur ihre Lippen bewegten sich aufeinander. ,,Es ...tut mir leid, Alec. Es tut mir leid.....was ich über..-". Alec brachte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger auf seinen Lippen zum Schweigen. ,,Ich verstehe es, du warst gestresst." Magnus nickte: ,,Es ist nur...dieser Zauber, der mich verrückt macht!"

,,Wie ich es schon vorhin gesagt habe, du brauchst Ruhe. Du hast nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, in einem Bett, in den letzten Tagen. Dein Gehirn funktioniert nicht mehr richtig, du hast keine Konzentration mehr.'' Alec küsste Magnus sanft auf die Nase, was Magnus zum Lächeln brachte. ,,Du hast Recht.'', stimmte er zu.

Alec leitete ihn ins Schlafzimmer, während sie schlampige Küsse austauschten und sich fürs Bett fertig machten. Ineinandergekuschelt in den Armen des jeweils anderen, lächelte Magnus über die Tatsache, dass Alec nur seins war. Er biss sanft in Alecs Lippe, bevor er sich an seine Brust rankuschelte. ,,Ich liebe dich.'', wisperte Alec Magnus Stirn küssend. ,,Mmmmmm....ich liebe dich auch.'', antwortete dieser schläfrig. Die Beiden schliefen Arm in Arm ein, beide wie verrückt ineinander verliebt.


	9. 9.

Alec kam langsam zu Bewusstsein, als der Schlaf ihn verließ. Er öffnete seine Augen und lag mit seinem Gesicht am schlafenden Magnus. Alec lächelte und summte bei dem Anblick. Magnus sah so friedlich und unschuldig aus, wenn er schlief. Kein Make-Up zu tragen ließ ihn jünger und verletzlicher wirken. Alec streckte sich leise nach seinem Handy, welches auf dem Nachttisch lag und öffnete die Kamera. Er machte in Foto von seinem schlafenden Magnus und postete es auf Instagram. 'Wie hab ich bloß dieses Glück gehabt?', sagte seine Bildunterschrift.

Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden, in denen Alec seinen Freund anstarrte, fing Magnus an wach zu werden. Er öffnete seine Augen und lächelte Alec an. ,,Morgen.'', wisperte er und kuschelte sich an Alecs Brust. Dieser lehnte sich hinab, um Magnus Haare zu streicheln und zu versuchen diese zu bändigen. Alec liebte Magnus Haare, wenn er im Bett lag. Es sah anders aus als sonst am Tag. Morgens war sein Haar überall. Es stand an verschiedenen Stellen heraus und Alec mochte den Gedanken, dass er der Einzige war, der diese Seite von Magnus zu sehen bekam.

,,Morgen.'', wisperte Alec nach Magnus Nase schnappend. Magnus seufzte glücklich, bis Alec anfing seinen Weg zum Nacken hinab zu küssen. Er biss verspielt und sanft in seinen Nacken, wobei sich der Seufzer in ein leichtes Stöhnen verwandelte. Alec kletterte, seine Beine spreizend, auf Magnus und beugte sich dann hinab, um mehr Küssen auf dessen Nacken zu verteilen. Er hinterließ eine Spur von Küssen, hinunter zu seiner Brust. Alec erreichte Magnus Brustwarzen und streifte die Knospe leicht mit seinen Lippen. Inzwischen war Magnus ein stöhnendes Durcheinander.

Nachdem Alec seine Aufmerksamkeit den Brustwarzen gewidmet hatte, wanderte er seinen Weg mit leichten Schmetterlingsküssen weiter, hinab zum Unterleib und Bauch. Er erreichte Magnus Boxershorts und schaute ihn dann fragend nach Zustimmung an. Dieser nickte nur und Alec entfernte sanft die letzten Teile...........


	10. 10.

!Achtung, Spoiler-Alarm!

Jace und Clary standen nah beieinander, zu nah. Jace beugte sich zu ihr und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange, ihre weiche Haut streichelnd. Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass sie keine Geschwister waren und Clary fühlte wieder wie früher. Die Gefühle, die sie sich selbst zu fühlen verboten hatte, kamen zurückgerauscht. Die Beiden waren nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, den Atem des anderen auf den Lippen spürend. 

Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, als sie durch Magnus und Alecs hysterisches Lachen unterbrochen wurden. Jace und Clary traten auseinander, während Magnus und Alec Händchen haltend auf die Zwei zugeschlendert kamen. Alec drückte einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken seines Freundes. Die beiden lachenden Männer merkten, dass sie etwas unterbrochen hatten, aber Alec bemerkte sein eigenes Schmunzeln. ,, Was ist los, Jace?", fragte er unschuldig. Die Anzahl der Zeiten, in denen Alec und Magnus von Jace oder Clary unterbrochen wurden, war einfach lächerlich. Rache fühlt sich gut an!, dachte Alec und als er Magnus ansah mit seinem scheisse-essenden Grinsen, wusste er, dass dieser genau das Gleiche dachte. Er bereitete sich auf den Genuss des aufkommendes Dramas vor und legte lässig seinen Arm um Alecs Taille. ,,Nichts'', sagte Jace angespannt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. 

Alec und Magnus gaben sich einen wissenden Blick und lächelten einander an,versuchend ihr Lachen zu kontrollieren. Clary hatte einen unangenehmen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, als sie überall hinblickt aber nicht in Jace's Augen. ,,Haben wir.....haben wir etwas unterbrochen?", fragte Magnus mit einer belustigten Stimme. Jace setzte an und wollte 'ja, habt ihr' sagen. Clary kam ihm jedoch zuvor und sagte: ,, Ehmmm....nicht, nicht wirklich. Wir haben nur......nur geredet!?". Sie schaute kurz zu Jace bevor sie sich Magnus zu wandte. ,,Nur geredet?", fragte Magnus. Er und Alec wussten, dass die vorherigen Geschwister nicht nur 'geredet' hatten.

,,Ja-a, ja nur geredet.", antwortete Clary. ,,Hmmmm.", antwortete Magnus und schaute hinüber zu Jace, welcher ihm und Alec Todesblicke zuwarf. Magnus wollte ihm gerade eine Frage stellen, als Clarys Handy klingelte. Den erleichterten Seufzer von ihr hörten alle drei Männer und sie verzog sich schnell, um den Anruf anzunehmen. ,,Ihr habt das aus purer Absicht getan, nicht?", fragte Jace. Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und zuckten gemeinsam mit den Schultern. ,,Wir wissen nicht wovon du redest.", gab Alec mit seinem unschuldigsten Lächeln an Jace zurück. Dieser rollte mit den Augen und ging, etwas Unverständliches murmelnd weg.

,,Wir sind schreckliche Leute.", sagte Alec und schaute in Magnus's wahre Augen. Alec hatte Magnus versprechen lassen, dass er seine wahren Augen nicht vor ihm versteckte. ,,Aber Baby, er verdient es. Denk an all die Male, als er uns unterbrochen hat und lächelnd weg gegangen ist.", antwortete Magnus mit einem teuflischen Lächeln. Alec schüttelte seinen Kopf nur liebevoll und beugte sich herunter, um seinen Freund zu küssen. Magnus erwiderte glücklich.


	11. 11.

Als Alec Magnus umarmt, vergräbt er seine Nase in Magnus's Schulter und inhaliert seinen Duft. Etwas, bei dem er dachte er würde es nie wieder riechen. Und als sie ihre Stirn aneinander lehnten, ließen sie alle Probleme los und entspannten sichtlich. Sie hielten einander fest und umarmten sich, um sich zu beruhigen, dass genau dieser Moment real ist. Um Alec zu beruhigen, dass Magnus hier ist und lebt. Und um Magnus zu beruhigen, dass Alec in Sicherheit ist. Um sich gegenseitig in Ruhe zu versichern, dass sie für immer für den anderen da sein werden.


	12. 12.

Magnus konnte nicht schlafen. Alec war wegen einigen Geschäften in Idris und Magnus vermisste ihn. Er hatte die letzten drei Monate nie ohne Alec geschlafen und sein Körper hatte sich daran gewöhnt mit seinem starken Freund zu kuscheln. Magnus wälzte und drehte sich, während er versuchte seine Gedanken zu stoppen und zu schlafen, doch er gab auf. 

Er seufzte und starrte an die Decke. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Alec ab, er musste lächeln. Sie waren jetzt seit knapp sechs Monaten zusammen und Alec war schon so gut wie eingezogen. Die meisten seiner Sachen waren schon dort und er verbrachte die Nächte bei Magnus schlafend im Loft. 

Magnus liebte diese seltenen Momente, in denen er eher wach war als Alec. Sie erlaubten ihm seinen schlafenden Engel zu betrachten, völlig relaxed und tief am Schlummern. Er liebte es, wenn er aus der Dusche kam, tropfend nass und mit nichts an, außer das Handtuch um seine Hüfte. 'Hör auf von einem nassen Alec zu denken', schimpfte Magnus mit sich selbst. Er wollte keinen Ständer bekommen, also stoppte er sich selbst bevor zu erregt war. Magnus fing an über die langweiligen Sitzungen des Rats nachzudenken, an denen er morgen teilnehmen würde. Er hatte gerade angefangen sich zu beruhigen, als ein Vibrieren von seinem Nachttisch kam. Sich sein Handy schnappend sah er, dass die Nachricht von Alec kam. Magnus lächelte, bevor er sie öffnete. 

>>Bist du wach?<< (AL)

>>Ja, warum bist du wach?<< (MB)

Das Handy fing an zu klingeln, was Magnus überraschte. Er beantwortete den Anruf mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. ,,Hey Baby!", schallte Alecs Stimme durch das Gerät. Magnus Lächeln vergrößerte sich, als er den Kosenamen hörte. ,,Hey, also warum bist du wach?", fragte er erneut und Alec seufzte. ,,Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ich vermisse dich zu sehr!", wisperte Alec. Magnus Herz flatterte: ,,Also rufst du mich mitten in der Nacht an, nur weil du mich vermisst?". Er fühlte genauso, aber er wollte seinen Freund ein kleines bisschen aufziehen. Magnus konnte sich vorstellen, wie die Röte in die Wangen seines Freundes kroch. ,,Errr-....Ja?!", sagte Alec. Magnus kicherte, er liebte es Alec aufgeregt zu sehen bzw. in diesem Fall zu hören. ,,Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen und ich vermisse dich ebenso.''

,,Dein Körper ist es gewohnt neben mir zu schlafen.", antwortete Alec. Magnus konnte das selbstgefällige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes förmlich hören. ,,Nun gut Alexander, mein Körper liebt es sich nachts um dich zu wickeln. Aber tu' nicht so, als ginge es deinem Körper anders.", antwortete Magnus. ,,Stimmt!"

,,Also, wie war dein Tag?", fragte Magnus. ,,Langweilig! Meetings, die der Rat organisiert, sind so unnötig. Wir drehen uns immer und immer wieder im Kreis.", schwafelte Alec ins Handy. ,,Nun ja, der Rat ist bekannt dafür langweilige Meetings abzuhalten.", antwortete Magnus. ,,Was ist mit dir, wie war dein Tag?", fragte Alec zurück. ,,Ereignislos, bis auf diesen einen Typen der mich fragte, ob ich seine Exfreundin in eine Kröte verwandeln könnte. Ich meine denken Leute wirklich, dass meine Magie dafür da ist, um Leute in schleimige Tiere zu verwandeln?!" Alec lachte ins Telefon, woraufhin Magnus lächelte. Er mochte Alec's Lachen. Er konnte es den ganzen Tag hören und niemals genug davon bekommen. ,,Warum wollte er, dass seine Ex eine Kröte wird?", fragte Alec zwischen Gelächter. ,,Er sagte, dass sie ihn betrogen hätte mit jemanden, der Frösche als Haustiere hat. Daher das Ganze: Sie in einen Frosch verwandeln. Er sagte, sie würde direkt hinein passen." Das brachte Alec zum Schreien vor Lachen. ,,Warum ist dein Tag so viel besser als meiner?", fragte er und es klang als würde Alec schmollen,

,,Ich werde ihn besser machen.", sagte Magnus. ,,Oh ja, wie?", fragte Alec. ,,Was hast du an?", erkundigte sich Magnus. ,,Nope, dass werde ich nicht mit dir tun.'' ,,Was?", fragte Magnus. ,,Ich werde keinen Telefonsex mit dir haben.", erklärte Alec. ,,Aber Alexander, es wird dich von all den Spannungen befreien.", argumentierte Magnus. ,,Deine Stimme hat das schon getan und außerdem ist Jace im Raum. Ich will nicht hart werden währenddessen mein Bruder, schnarchend wie ein Schwein, neben mir liegt."

Magnus dachte darüber nach, wie laut Jace Schnarchen sein konnte. Ein paar Monate zuvor war Jace aus dem Institut geflogen und blieb bei Magnus. Das war der größte Fehler, den Magnus jemals gemacht hatte ( was sehr sehr viel war, wenn man bedachte dass Magnus schon viele Fehler in seinem langen Leben gemacht hatte). Magnus konnte Jace die ganze Nacht schnarchen hören, jede Nacht, über Wochen. Eventuell sollte er sein Zimmer schalldicht machen. ,,Und außerdem werde ich es wieder gut machen, wenn ich zurück bin." Alec's Stimme holte Magnus aus seinen Gedanken über den laut schnarchenden blonden Lightwood. ,,Und wie willst du das tun?", schmunzelte Magnus. ,,Naja, lass uns sagen du wirst einige Tage nicht fähig sein straight (*= gerade, in diesem Fall heterosexuell) zu laufen." Magnus lachte über Alec's Wortspiel. ,,Nun gut, da ich nicht straight bin und es niemals sein werde, sollte das ein Stück Torte für dich sein." Alec lachte einfach als Antwort.

Sie telefonierten für Stunden, bis Alec's Stimme Magnus langsam besänftigte und er müde wurde. Er gähnte das fünfte Mal. ,,Ich sollte dich schlafen lassen.", sagte Alec. ,,Hmmmmm, ich wünschte du wärst hier.", murmelte Magnus, die Augen geschlossen. Alec bemerkte die Veränderung in der Stimme seinen Freundes und wusste, dass Magnus schon am einschlafen war. ,,Ich auch. Geh schlafen, ich komme morgen nach Hause. Ich liebe dich.", antwortete Alec. ,,Hmmmmmm, ich liebe dich auch.", entgegnete Magnus. Alec legte auf und fiel wenig später in den Schlaf.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Magnus auf, sein Gesicht und Nacken von Küssen bedeckt. Zuerst dachte sein schläfriges Gehirn, dass es Chairman Meow war, aber dann wechselten die leichten Küsse in sanftes Knabbern. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah seinen Freund auf ihn hinab sehen. Magnus lächelte und lehnte sich nach vorne, um Alec auf die Lippen zu küssen. ,,Willkommen zuhause.", wisperte er. Alec brummte antwortend, den Kuss vertiefend. 

Alec machte es bei Magnus wieder gut. So sehr, dass Beide am nächsten Tag nicht mehr 'straight' laufen konnten. Buchstäblich.


	13. 13.

Magnus hatte einen schlechten Tag. Er sollt eigentlich ein Treffen mit den anderen Hexenmeistern haben, um über das Problem mit den Hexenmeistern zu sprechen, die die Regeln brachen. Das Treffen wurde jedoch von einigen Vampiren gesprengt, also musste Magnus mit diesen umgehen. Danach hatte Magnus ein Meeting mit einem Klienten, welcher sehr gemein zu ihm war und ihn und seine Familie beleidigte. Doch das war noch nicht genug. Es fing an zu regnen als er nach Hause ging und er war zu erschöpft, um ein Portal zu erschaffen. Alles was er tun wollte war mit Alec und den Kindern zu kuscheln. Magnus seufzte bei dem Gedanken nach Hause zu gehen.

,,Dad, wann wird Papa nach Hause kommen?", fragte Max der sich zusammen mit seinem Bruder für's Bett fertig machte. ,,Bald. Sorg dich nicht! Er wird hier sein, um euch beiden einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu bringen.", versicherte Alec dem Jüngsten der Lightwood-Banes. Max schürzte die Lippen, als er ein Schlafhemd zuknöpfte. ,,Kannst du uns eine Geschichte erzählen?"., fragte Rafael, der schon im Bett lag. Max nickte und schnappte sich Alec's Hand, um ihn ins Bett zu ziehen. Max und Rafael hatten getrennte Betten, aber wenn einer von Beiden einen Albtraum hatte, dann teilten sie sich ein Bett. Magnus und Alec hatten sich entschieden, dass Max ein Zimmer mit Rafael teilte, da dieser oft Albträume hatte und schreiend aufwachte. Sie hatten herausgefunden, dass es half ihm dabei half zu entspannen, wenn man ihm Gute-Nacht-Geschichten erzählte. Die Drei kletterten zusammen ins Bett, Alec in der Mitte zwischen Max und Rafael. ,,Okay, welche Geschichte soll ich euch erzählen?", fragte Alec und schaute auf die Kinder herunter. ,,Wie du und Papa euch getroffen habt!", rief Max aus. Die beiden Kinder liebten die Geschichte wie Magnus und Alec sich getroffen hatten. Sie wurde niemals langweilig. Alec lächelte und nickte.

Magnus stapfte nach Hause und sah endlich das Gebäude seines Apartments. Er ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Er ging die Treppen hoch und ließ sich leise selbst hinein. Leises Gemurmel war aus dem Kinderzimmer zu hören. Magnus zog seine Schuhe und seine Jacke aus und folgte den Stimmen. Er erreichte den Raum und schaute hinein. ,,Euer Papa feierte eine Party zu Ehren von Chairman Meow's Geburtstag, also sind Tante Izzy und Tante Clary, Onkel Jace und ich ......oh und Onkel Simon zu ihm gegangen, da Tante Clary ihre Erinnerungen zurück haben wollte, welcher euer Papa ihr genommen hatte." Magnus war an die Tür gelehnt und starrte seine Familie mit einem dämlichen Grinsen an. Er dachte zurück an seine Partytage. Oh wie sich doch alles verändert hatte.... Wenn jemand ihm gesagt hätte, dass er einmal zwei Kinder haben und mit einem Schattenjäger verlobt sein würde, dann hätte er diese ausgelacht. Alec zu treffen hat sein Leben verändert und er würde es nicht anders wollen.

Alec war mitten im Satz als Max Magnus erblickte. ,,Papa!", rief er freudig aus. Er zerquetschte Alec, als er über ihn kletterte um zu Magnus zu gelangen. Rafael und Alec drehten sich beide, um Magnus, für Max die Arme offen haltend, zu sehen. Alec war der Erste, dem Magnus nasse Klamotten auffielen. ,,Mags, geh und wechsel deine Klamotten, du erkältest dich sonst noch.", sagt er und lief auf seinen Verlobten zu. ,,Und Max, warte mit dem Umarmen bis Papa sich umgezogen hat, anderenfalls wirst du auch noch nass." Magnus und Max schmollten, aber sie taten wie ihnen aufgetragen. Magnus ging sich umziehen, während Alec in die Küche ging und heiße Schokolade für alle kochte. 

Bald saßen alle in Max und Rafael's Raum, tranken ihre heiße Schokolade. Chairman Meow hatte sich in schnurrend in den Schoß von Rafael eingekuschelt, der ihn streichelte. Alec fing an die Geschichte von vorher weiter zu erzählen und Magnus ergänzte ihn durch einige Ergänzungen. ,,Dann wurde Onkel Simon in eine Ratte verwandelt.", sagte Alec und brachte Rafael und Max dazu, fast vor Lachen zu platzen. Max fiel lachend über Magnus's Schoß. Alec und Magnus lächelten sich an und beide trugen pure Freude in ihrem Gesicht. Alec beendete die Geschichte und steckte die Kinder dann ins Bett. Beide Kinder empfingen die Küsse ihrer Eltern und schliefen ein.

Alec und Magnus liefen durch die Eingangshalle zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Alec schnappte sich die Hände seines Verlobten und zog ihn auf's Bett. Sie beide fielen und Magnus landete auf Alec. ,,Dich zu treffen war der beste Tag in meinem Leben.", wisperte Alec. Magnus lächelte und beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn mit all seinen Emotionen. Bald entwickelte sich das langsame Tempo des Kusses in ein schnelles, schmutziges und ihre Zungen glitten aneinander. Sie stöhnten wegen des Kontaktes auf. Magnus stand auf und zog Alec in Richtung Bad. Er wollte dringend eine Dusche, aber er wollte auch dringend Alec. Also warum nicht beides haben? Nachdem sie sich entkleidet hatten, betraten sie die warme Dusche und ihre Lippen berührten sich ein weiteres Mal.


	14. 14.

Will und Tessa waren auf ihrer Honeymoon-Reise und brauchten jemanden der nach Church sah, solange sie weg waren. Sie entschieden sich Church zu Magnus zu bringen, der akzeptierte und Church mit Chairman Meow bekannt machte. ,,Ich will, dass du nett zu Church bist, okay?", sagte Magnus zu seiner Katze. Alec, der auf dem Sofa saß und seinen Freund beobachtete wie dieser mit der Katze sprach, musste lächeln. Magnus sah einfach zuckersüß aus, wenn er mit Tieren sprach.

Eine Woche später kamen Magnus und Alec von ihrer Date-Nacht zurück und fanden Chairman Meow und Church ineinander eingerollt auf dem Sofa. ,,Denkst du die Katzen haben sich ineinander verliebt?" fragte Magnus mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck in den Augen. Alec rollte nur antwortend mit den Augen und zog ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. 

In einer Nacht schaute Alec TV, Magnus Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Er las einen alten Klassiker. ,,Okay,....ich glaube du hattest Recht.", sagte Alec und schaute zu den Katzen, welche sich gegenseitig abschleckten. ,,Mit was....? Ich habe so gut wie immer Recht, du musst also spezifischer werden, Darling.", antwortete Magnus schelmisch lächelnd. Alec rollte mit den Augen und beugte sich hinab, um die Stirn seines Freundes zu küssen. ,,Über die Katzen.....sie scheinen....sehr intim.", sagte Alec als er erneut zu den Katzen sah. Magnus folgte seinem Blick und lächelte. ,,Sieht so aus als wäre mein Baby Erwachsen geworden.", gurrte er, was Alec zum Kichern brachte.


	15. 15.

Das erste Mal, dass Alec fühlte das Magnus seine Magie verlor, war als sie das erste Mal Liebe machten. Seine Magie war wie eine warme, unsichtbare und flauschige Decke, die sich um ihre Körper schlang . Alec liebte es, aber wenn Magnus bemerkte, dass seine ganze Magie im Raum verteilt ist, wurde er rot und er war sich sicher, dass er aussah wie eine Tomate. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er seine Magie nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Er stammelte Entschuldigungen und versuchte sich hinter seinen Händen zu verstecken. Alec zog die Hände von Magnus Gesicht und küsste ihm, als würde es keinen Morgen geben. ,,Ich liebe dich Magnus, ich liebe jeden Teil von dir." Alec küsste ihn erneut. ,,Deine Persönlichkeit, dein wahnsinniger Fashion Geschmack, deine wunderschönen faszinierenden Augen, deine Magie, selbst deine unmöglichen sexuellen Anspielungen.'' Nach jedem Lob küsste Alec seinen Freund auf die Lippen, um seinen Aussagen Nachdruck zu verleihen. Es ließ Magnus nur noch mehr erröten, aber dieses Mal nicht vor Scham. Magnus legte seinen Kopf auf Alec's Schulter ab und flüsterte ein einfaches Danke.

~

Also jedes Mal, wenn Magnus die Kontrolle über seine Magie verlor, was meistens passierte wenn sie miteinander schliefen oder Magnus schlummerte, ließ er sie einfach los. Er brauchte es nicht vor Alec verstecken, vor seinem Alec, der alles an ihm liebte und pflegte. Seine Magie wurde von Alec angezogen und Alec's eigener Körper reagierte auf Magnus Magie, wie kein anderer. Es fühlte sich an, als würden zwei Körper ineinander verschmelzen. Es fühlt sich wie nach Hause kommen an.


	16. 16.

Alec war fertig als er nach Hause kam. Sie hatten stundenlang Dämonen bekämpft und er wollte wirklich nur noch nach Hause zu Magnus und entspannen. Als er in das Apartment kam traf ihn der beste und leckerste Geruch, den er jemals aufgenommen hatte. Er platzierte seinen Pfeil und Bogen neben der Tür, zog seine Jacke und Schuhe aus und lief den Duft verfolgend in die Küche. Magnus war beschäftigt mit Kochen und stand mit dem Rücken zu seinem Freund. Er hörte einen Popsong, den Alec nicht kannte. Alec lief auf ihn zu und schlang seine Arme um die Hüfte des Hexenmeisters. ,,Hey Baby.", wisperte er.

Magnus lehnte sich an die Brust seines muskulösen Freundes und lächelte. ,,Hey, wie war dein Tag?", fragte er. ,,Ermüdend. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich jeden Moment nach vorne kippen.", antwortete Alec, als er sein Kinn auf Alec's Schulter legte. ,,Was kochst du?", fragte er, während er auf das kochende Essen sah. ,,Es ist ein indonesisches Rezept, welches eigentlich nur aus gebratenem Fisch besteht." Magnus drehte sich zu seinem Freund. ,,Komm, lass uns ein Bad nehmen solange das hier kocht." Alec nickte, als Magnus ihn zum Badezimmer führte.

Sie stiegen in die riesige Badewanne. (Alec wusste immer noch nicht, was Magnus besessen hatte eine so riesige Badewanne zu kaufen.) Alec saß zwischen Magnus Beinen und lehnte sich gegen dessen Brust und entspannte. Magnus's Arme lagen um Alec und die Finger seiner rechten Hand zeichneten feine Muster auf seinem Bauch. Die andere Hand massierte Alec's Haare. Alec fühlte wie seine harten Muskeln die Anspannung verloren und sich endlich entspannten. ,,Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte Magnus ruhig. Alec nickte nur antwortend, seinr Augen geschlossen.

Nach einer Weile stiegen sie aus der Badewanne, zogen sich an und gingen zurück in die Küche, um zu essen. Sie entschieden sich für das Sofa und kuschelten sich aneinander und aßen in einer angenehmem Ruhe.

Als sie fertig waren lehnte Alec seinen Kopf an Magnus Brust. ,,Meine Mutter kam heute ins Institut...", wisperte Alex und zerbrach somit die Stille. Magnus erstarrte, er kannte die schlechte Beziehung zwischen Alec und seinen Eltern. Und wenn seine Mutter ins Institut kam, dann bedeutete das Drama. ,,Sie hat so getan als wäre ich nicht da gewesen. Sie hat mich völlig ignoriert, während sie Befehle erteilt hat." Magnus hielt Alec nah an seinen Körper. ,,Ich glaube sie sieht mich nicht mehr als ihren Sohn an." Magnus Herz brach. Alex klang so verletzlich und verloren. ,,Ich weiß sie ist deine Mutter,....aber du brauchst sie nicht! Du hast Leute die dich lieben, dir zu dir aufsehen. Du bist eim Vorbild und ein knallharter Krieger. Egal wie sehr sie versucht dich runter zu drücken, du kämpfst. Okay? Denn du bist stark! Egal wie sehr sie versucht es so aussehen zu lassen, als würde sie das Institut leiten, wir wissen alle dass du es bist, der das Institut leitet. Vielleicht wird sie irgendwann merken, dass sie einen perfekten Sohn hat." Magnus schaute zu Alec heruntrr und küsste sanft seine Stirn. ,,Du bist perfekt, Alexander. Perfekt....!", wisperte er. Alec versuchte alle Wörter, die Magnus sagte, zu hören und aufzusaugen. Dann küssten sie sich und genossen dir Nähe des anderen.


	17. 17.

Der Mann drehte sich um und schaute zu Alec. ,,Du malst?", fragte er. Alec nickte und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann, welcher sich das halbfertige Bild ansah. Alec hatte ein schwarz-weißes Bild gemalt, auf dem ein kleiner Junge da stand und andere Kinder beim Spielen beobachtete. Der Junge besaß einen verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck. Genau so fühlte sich Alec,...verloren. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich so, als würde etwas fehlen. 

,,Weißt du das die meisten Künstler ihre eigenen Emotionen in ihren Werken reflektieren....Also fühlst du dich verloren?!'', fragte der komisch funkelnde Fremde. Er überraschte Alec. Niemand zuvor hatte den Sinn und die Bedeutung hinter seinen Bilder herausgefunden. Alec starrte den funkelnden Mann an, welches sich immer noch das Werk ansah. Als Alec nicht antwortete, fing der Mann an zu sprechen: ,,Es tut mir leid, das war gemei-..", er stoppte plötzlich, als er Alec zum ersten Mal in die Augen sah. Sein Mund stand offen. ,,Nein, dass kannst du nicht sein.", wisperte er mehr zu sich selber als zu Alec. Dieser hatte den merkwürdigen Drang, dem Mann seine Sonnenbrille abzunehmen und seine Augen zu sehen. Er schnitt sich jedoch selbst ab, denn das würde zu merkwürdig sein.


	18. 18.

,,Ja.", antwortete Magnus. Er konnte sich irgendwo an diese blauen Augen erinnern. Diese blauen Augen hatten ihm sehr geholfen. Seit dem er 8 Jahre alt war, hatte er angefangen diese blauen Augen in seinen Träumen zu sehen, die ihn anstarrten. Als seine Eltern starben war es sehr schwer für ihn nachts zu schlafen, aber diese blauen Augen hatten ihn getröstet und beruhigt. Magnus erinnerte sich an die Male als er, wegen eines schlechten Traumes über seine Eltern, keuchend aufgewacht war und diese ozeanblauen Augen ihn wieder zu Schlaf gebracht hatten. Sie schienen immer sanft und liebevoll, aber auch scharf und beschützend. Die Augen ließen Magnus immer sicher fühlen und sie ließen ihn glauben, dass alles gut werden würde.


	19. 19.

Alec war in Panik geraten und lief in seinem und Magnus Apartment hin und her. Magnus sollte jede Minuten nach Hause kommen, was Alec immer und immer ängstlicher machte. 'Wie wird er reagieren? Wird er es wollen? Wird er mich wollen? Was wenn nicht? Was, wenn er geht?'. Alecs Gedanken überschlugen sich und ließen ihn schlecht fühlen, über die ganze Sache. Er war so sehr in Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass sein Freund nach Hause gekommen war und sein auf und ab gehen beobachtend in der Tür stand. ,,Alexander?'', fragte Magnus. Alec schien ihn nicht zu hören. Magnus schaute ihn besorgt an. Er checkte Alec von Kopf bis Fuß auf der Suche nach Zeichen, die darauf hindeuteten, dass Alec scharf war, denn dann war er besonders unruhig. Aber es war nicht seine Zeit des Monats, tatsächlich war seine Zeit gerade seit zwei Tagen beendet. Also was ist falsch?. ,,Alexander.", wiederholte Magnus ein wenig lauter. Dieses Mal bekam er Alecs Aufmerksamkeit. ,,M ... Magnus!", quietschte Alec förmlich. ,,Alec, was ist los?".Magnus war wirklich besorgt. Alec griff nach dessen Hand und zog ihn auf das Sofa.

Nachdem sie beide saßen, versuchte Alec zu sprechen, aber es kam nichts heraus. Er öffnete den Mund ein paar Mal, dann schloss er ihn wieder und sah aus wie ein Goldfisch. Magnus hätte gelacht, wenn ihre Umstände anders gewesen wären. Er sorgte sich um seinen Freund. Magnus beugte sich vor und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger von Alecs Stirn zu seiner Wange und erzeugte somit einen Schauer bei diesem. ,,Baby, rede mit mir.", sagte Magnus sanft. Alecs Augen trafen auf Magnus und er lehnte sich näher, um seine Stirn gegen die seines Freundes zu ruhen. ,,Ich bin ... ich bin schwanger.", flüsterte er schließlich. Magnus keuchte und lehnte sich zurück. Er sah Alec überrascht an. ,,Du bist ... du bist schwanger?",fragte Magnus nicht ganz sicher, ob er es richtig verstanden hatte. Alec blickte auf seinen Schoß und spielte mit den Fingern. Es war eine nervöse Gewohnheit. ,,Ja", flüsterte Alec. Er hatte Angst, die Augen des Alphas zu treffen. Magnus legte sanft den Finger unter sein Kinn und ließ ihn aufsehen. Als Alec den Ausdruck auf Magnus 'Gesicht sah, ließ er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

Alec war sich sicher gewesen, dass Magnus sich aufregen oder gar mit ihm Schluss machen würde. Sie hatten noch nie über Kinder gesprochen gar über eine gemeinsame Familie. Als Alec seinen Alpha ansah, sah er nichts als Liebe, die sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte. Magnus Lächeln war ansteckend, sodass bald auch Alec lächelte. ,,Du trägst unser Kind in dir?", fragte Magnus lachend und konnte es nicht glauben. Alecs Lächeln wurde immer größer und er nickte verzweifelt. ,,Ja, ja -" Magnus schnitt Alec mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ab, der mit so viel Liebe und Glück erfüllt war. Sie lösten sich, um Luft zu holen und legten ihre Stirn gegeneinander. Alec schaute in Magnus' Augen und seine Sorgen schienen ganz plötzlich so bedeutungslos. ,,Also ... willst du ... das?", fragte Alec. Magnus grinste seinen Omega an.

,,Ja, seit ich dich getroffen habe, wusste ich, dass du derjenige bist. Ich wusste immer, dass ich das mit dir wollte. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich passiert ist."

Alec lächelte zurück und begann mit Magnus' Hemdkragen zu spielen. Es war etwas, was er tat, um sich zu beruhigen. "Ich dachte nur ... dass du ... vielleicht keine ... Kinder willst, weil wir noch nie darüber gesprochen haben und ich dachte, wenn ich es dir sage ... würdest du mich verlassen.", flüsterte Alec und vermied es in Magnus' Augen zu schauen.

,,Alexander, ich würde dich niemals verlassen!", sagte er. Alec sah ihn an und Magnus starrte mit reiner Ehrlichkeit in seine Augen zurück. ,,Ich liebe dich zu sehr, um dich zu verlassen."

,,Ich liebe dich auch Mags ... so sehr.", antwortete Alec.

Magnus stand plötzlich auf und zog Alec mit sich, bis sie beide einander ansehend gegenüber standen. Er nahm Alecs Hand und führte ihn in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers, wo Platz war. Magnus packte Alec an seiner Taille und hob ihn hoch und fing an, ihn herum zu drehen. Alec schrie, legte aber schnell seine Arme um Magnus Hals, um sich davon abzuhalten, zu fallen. ,,Wir werden Eltern sein!", schrie Magnus und glänzte vor Freude.

,,Wir werden Eltern sein.", wiederholte Alec. Magnus ließ ihn hinunter und umarmte ihn fest. Er setzte einen weichen Kuss auf Alecs Hals und bückte sich dann, um Alecs Bauch zu küssen. ,,Wir lieben dich, Kleines." Magnus flüsterte ihrem ungeborenen Kind zu. Alecs Herz schwoll durch diese Geste vor Liebe an und er rieb sich sanft den noch flachen Bauch.


	20. 20.

Alec wurde von einigen weichen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die ihm ins Gesicht schienen, als sie durch das Fenster tanzten. Er runzelte die Nase und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er wackelte ein bisschen, um erneut eine bequeme Position zu finden, als er eine Person hinter sich spürte. Magnus. Sie lagen dort in Löffelchenstellung. Alec als kleiner Löffel und Magnus Arm eng um seine Hüfte geschlungen. Alec lächelte und drehte sich langsam herum, um seinen schlafenden Hexenmeister anzusehen. Magnus sah so friedlich und unschuldig aus, wenn er schlief. Alec mochte Magnus am allerliebsten, wenn er kein Make-Up trug. Es erlaubte ihm den wahren Magnus zu sehen ohne die Rüstung aus Make-Up und Glitzer. Wenn Magnus träumte, dann bewegten sich seine Augen unter den Augenlidern. Es brachte Alec zum Lächeln. 'Wie konnte ich dieses Glück haben?'

Alec streichelte vorsichtig mit dem Daumen Magnus Wange und bewunderte seinen wunderschönen Hexenmeister. Magnus Augen öffneten sich langsam flatternd und er lächelte seinen Alec umgehend an. ,,Guten Morgen!", wisperte er. Seine Stimme war rau vom Schlafen. Alec lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste seine Lippen. ,,Guten Morgen, Baby!", antwortete er. Magnus lächelte bei dem Kosenamen und kuschelte sich zurück an Alec's Hals. ,,Wann gehst du zurück zum Institut?", murmelte Magnus. Alec streichelte Magnus Haare, was diesen entspannt seufzen ließ. ,,Ich gehe nicht.", antwortete er. Magnus drehte sich herum und gab Alec einen fragenden Blick. ,,Gestern hat Isabelle mich förmlich aus dem Institut verbannt. Sie sagte, ich bräuchte eine Pause." ,,Also bist du für heute nur meins?", fragte Magnus böse grinsend seinen Schattenjäger. ,,Ich bin immer deins, Baby.", wisperte Alec und lächelte hinunter auf seinen Liebhaber. ,,Obwohl es sich schon anfühlt als wären Jahre vergangen, seit dem wir im Bett gelegen und gekuschelt haben." ,,Ja.", stimmte Magnus zu. Ihr Gespräch starb bald und wurde durch eine angenehme Stille ersetzt. Sie genossen es einander zu halten. 

,, Erinnere mich daran, dass ich Isabelle einen Korb voller gebackener Kleinigkeiten als Dankeschön schicke.", sagte Magnus und brach die Stille. Alec kicherte in Magnus Haare: ,,Sie würde es lieben."


	21. 21.

Es war eine ruhige Nacht im Loft. Alec war an Magnus gekuschelt und schlief. Dieser las einen seiner alten Klassiker, während er mit Alec's Haar spielte. Alec hatte einen langen Tag gehabt. Dämonen zu bekämpfen war ein harter Job! Also kuschelte er sich sobald er nach Hause kam an seinen Freund und schlief ein.

Alec erwachte durch das Gefühl von Magnus wackelnder Brust, als dieser etwas lustiges in seinem Buch las. Er öffnete seine Augen nicht sofort, denn er genoss es einfach nur in den Armen seines Hexenmeisters zu liegen. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sein Gesicht, wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie sehr er für den Älteren gefallen war. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen um Magnus zu sehen, der die Worte seines Buches verschlang. Er bewunderte seinen Freund. Magnus Mimik zeigte seine Gefühle die er empfand, während er das Buch las. Sein Lächeln wechselte zu hochgezogenen Augenbrauen oder vor Schock aufgerissenen Augen.

Magnus Finger hörten auf mit Alec's Haaren zu spielen, als er merkte, dass Augen auf ihm lagen und sein Schattenjäger aufgewacht war. ,,Du bist wach.", stellte Magnus fest, woraufhin Alec schnell die Augen schloss. ,,Nein.", sagte Alec und versuchte nicht zu lächeln, doch er scheiterte. Magnus schaute mit einem lieblichen Lächeln auf Alec hinunter. ,,Wie hast du denn dann meine Frage beantwortet?", fragte er und fing erneut an Alec's Haare sanft zu streicheln. ,,Im Schlaf sprechen.", wisperte Alec als Antwort und verbarg sein Gesicht in Magnus Schulter, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen. ,,Oh, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Alexander.", antwortete Magnus mit vor Liebe strahlenden Augen. Alec öffnete seine Augen und starrte in die gold-grünen Katzenaugen seines Freundes. ,,Ich liebe dich auch.", wisperte er zurück, bevor er ihn in einen sanften Kuss zog.


	22. 22.

Magnus war noch am schlafen, als Alec mit zwei dampfenden Bechern Kaffee nach Hause kam. Er stellte sie auf den Nachtschrank und kletterte wieder auf das Bett. ,,Wach auf Mags.....wach auf, Baby.", wisperte Alec und kuschelte sich in Magnus Nacken. Magnus brummte als er aufwachte, fing jedoch bald an zu lächeln. ,,Guten Morgen." Magnus Stimme war noch rau vom Schlaf. Alec beugte sich hinab und küsste Magnus sanft auf die Lippen. ,,Guten Morgen, ich habe Kaffee gemacht." Magnus murmelte, dass es zu früh sei, was Alec zum Kichern brachte. Ein brummiger Magnus am Morgen, war einfach viel zu knuffig. ,,Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass ich dich liebe.", sagte dieser, bevor er sich den Kaffee schnappte.


	23. 23.

Alec rollte seine Augen und schaute aus dem Fenster, während er die Ereignisse von Gestern in seinem Kopf erneut abspielte. Als er dies tat, kräuselten sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Magnus war atemberaubend gewesen. Er war so freundlich, behutsam und sanft gewesen. Alec fühlte sich, wie der glücklichste Mann auf Erden. ,,Hey Alec. Du siehst aus als wärst du in einer guten Stimmung.", sagte Aline und unterbrach somit Alec's Gedanken. Er drehte sich herum und antwortete: ,,Hey Aline,....und ja bin ich." Aline wank mit ihrer Hand, damit Alec weiter redete. Als dieser gerade das Gespräch fortführen wollte, zog Jace Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. ,,Alec!" Jace und Izzy kamen beide mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht auf Aline und Alec zugelaufen. Jace kam und zog Alec hoch in eine Bären-Umarmung. Beide Männer kicherten und klopften sich gegenseitig liebevoll auf die Schultern. ,,Okay, also was passiert hier?", fragte Aline mit einem unbezahlbarem Gesichtsausdruck. Die Männer kicherten nur und verließen den Raum.


	24. 24.

Leise standen Izzy und Clary vom Tisch auf und verließen das Restaurant. Die beiden Jungs bemerkten ihren Abgang nicht einmal, denn sie waren zu sehr in der Präsenz des Anderen gefangen. Die Beiden wurden durch den Kellner gestört. Alec schaute zu diesem hinauf. Nach dem Bestellen fiel Alec endlich auf, dass seine Schwester und Clary verschwunden waren. ,,Wo sind Izzy und Clary?", fragte er Magnus, doch dieser antwortete ihm nur schulter zuckend. Alec nahm sein Handy raus, um seiner kleinen Schwester eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Diese hatte ihm jedoch schon eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. >>Ihr zwei braucht Zeit für euch alleine, also haben wir uns entschieden euch diese zu geben. Habt Spaß.....und verhütet!" Alec errötete wütend, als er den letzten Teil der Nachricht las. Magnus, der währenddessen über Alec's Schulter hinweg die Nachricht gelesen hatte, grinste nur. ,,Deine Schwester ist sehr aufmerksam!" Alec konnte nur Nicken.


	25. 25.

Magnus hasste es, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass er und Alec nicht mehr aneinander gekuschelt im Bett lagen. Er schnaubte genervt und kuschelte sich zurück an seinen Alpha. Sich an Alec zu kuscheln war das Beste, was es geben konnte. Er bewegte Alecs Arm und schmiegte sich an dessen Seite, seinen Kopf auf Alecs Brust gelegt. Es war gemütlich, aber nicht gemütlich genug.....!!

Magnus schnaubte ein weiteres Mal, bevor er Alecs Gesicht mit seiner Nase anstupste. Dieser rührte sich halbwach und sah auf seinen Omega herunter. ,,Hm?", fragte er.

,,Ich kann nicht schlafen.", schmollte Magnus ungeachtet seiner Müdigkeit. Alec musste lächeln. ,,Komm her." Alec zog Magnus auf sich, bis dieser flach auf ihm lag. Brust an Brust. Magnus versteckte sein Gesicht in Alecs Nacken, während dessen Arm ihn umschlang und in eine warme, schützende Umarmung zog. Er lächelte ein kleines Lächeln und küsste den Hals seines Alphas, bevor der Schlaf ihn endlich umfing.


	26. 26.

Max Lightwood-Bane kam zu Alec und Magnus gerannt, die sich gerade über den Verlauf der letzten Ratsversammlung unterhielten. ,,Daddy! Papa! Schaut, ich habe uns gezeichnet!", rief der kleine Hexenmeister und wedelte wild mit einem Blatt Papier in der Luft herum. Alec und Magnus drehten sich beide zu ihrem Sohn um und lächelten stolz. ,,Wow, lass mal sehen!", sagte Alec und kniete sich nieder, um mit seinem Sohn auf einer Höhe zu sein. Max reichte Alec das Bild und dieser begann zu kichern, als er das Kunstwerk des 5-jährigen betrachtete. Für Alec sah aus wie vier Kartoffeln (nicht, dass Alec ihn dies sagen würde). Magnus kniete sich ebenfalls vor den Kleinen, schaute auf das Bild und begann ebenso zu lächeln. ,,Es ist wunderschön, Max!", lobte Magnus und Max begann vor Freude darüber, dass beide Elternteile sein Bild liebten, zu strahlen.

,,Dieser hier ist Papa.", sagte er aufgeregt und zeigte auf eine der ,,Kartoffeln", die jede Menge Ketten um den Hals trug. Max hatte außerdem Glitzer hinzugefügt. Alec kicherte und Magnus schenkte ihm einen amüsierten Blick. ,,Und das ist Daddy!" Max zeigte weiterhin auf eine Kartoffel, die jedoch schwarz war und Alecs Kampfmontur zeigen sollte. ,,Und das bin ich!", fuhr er fort und tippte aufgeregt auf eine blaue Kartoffel. ,,Da ist Chairman. Ich konnte ihn doch nicht vergessen, sonst wäre er böse mit mir geworden." Sein Finger glitt über das kleines Kartöffelchen, welches einen puschigen Schwanz trug. Magnus und Alec teilten einen Blick voller Glückseligkeit. ,,Max, wir lieben es!", lobte Alec seinen Sohn erneut und Max kicherte, bevor er seine beiden Eltern in eine Umarmung zog.


End file.
